


Unprofessional

by RussianWitch



Series: Not talking about it [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says in the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unprofessional

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd

Intellectually Danny knows him screwing Steve is like a Bulldog screwing a Doberman, not that he's going to stop or anything.  
Steve's long legs have wrapped around his waist as soon as he pinned the maniac to the wall and shoved in.  
Steve is making wounded puppy noises that Danny is almost ashamed to admit only make him fuck Steve harder.

Danny is lucky that he's strong enough to keep Steve pinned and off the floor, bouncing on his cock golden against the blue walls of the interrogation room. He sort of wishes he could keep Steve like this all the time: pliant, horny, non-argumentative and unlikely to blow stuff up. His hands dig in to lean thighs aiming to leave bruises because he wants Steve to have a memento in the morning since he isn't sure what the hell all of this means.

It isn't like Danny has set out to screw his mentally deficient partner; he's had a policy about not screwing crazy since high school and the incident with Rachel Kazinski... But Steve is special that way, aside from all the ninja crap getting people to go along with his stupid ideas is Steve's super power. Steve, who's eagerly wrapping himself around Danny and clawing at his back egging him on, Because Steve, master strategist who he is, rarely thinks past the immediate consequences, that's been Danny's job since he punched Steve in the face and the idiot decided they were best friends. Steve's wide, mobile mouth tastes like bad coffee and granola and Danny can't get enough he keeps returning to it every time he's drawn enough breath to keep going; licking up the taste and swallowing the noises Steve keeps on making.  
He looks drugged, his eyes so blown the green of his eyes is barely visible; Danny sort of wonders if he can't keep Steve this way. It will make working awkward since Danny would be walking around with a permanent hard-on but it isn't like Danny isn't used to working under adverse conditions.  
He could make the sacrifice. 

They both still have most of their cloth on; well Steve's missing one boot and his pants are hanging off of one leg, his t-shirt sticking to him with sweat. Danny still has his tie tight around his neck, his shirt isn't even unbuttoned or anything, just his pants pulled down enough to get at his cock. Not that he hasn't seen Steve without his shirt before with the Super Seal's habit of stripping off at every opportunity...Changing his grip Danny rucks the t-shirt up baring Steve's chest and abdomen to him, giving Danny a lovely view of Steve's muscles tightening and releasing with their movements. He watches them strain and can't help leaning down to sink his teeth into Steve's flesh; right in the middle of his chest, hard enough that there will be marks for a while. Steve growls arching into the bite, his hand moves from Danny's back into his hair moving his head until there is a nipple under his teeth being pushed into Danny's mouth and really, who is he to refuse such an invitation; he bites down hard. 

It isn't really a surprise that Steve likes pain; the man gets up at 5 am to swim a mile for fun after all. Not that all the swimming and running doesn't pay off; Steve is wonderfully tight around Danny's cock clinging, hot and downright wonderful after a rather lengthily drought he's been having.  
Steve's cock is rubbing against Danny's dress shirt and inexplicably getting tangled in Danny's tie making a mess of that as well. Nothing new really since meeting Steve, Danny's clothing budget pretty much tripled, at least. This time Danny doesn't even mind, much, transferring most of Steve's weight to the one hand he wraps the other around Steve's cock and the tie starting to stroke the overheated flesh with the rough silk roughly until Steve is whining deep in his throat and tenses his entire body. When he comes it's with teeth bared and face screwed up enough that it's hard to tell if Steve is in agony or pleasure. Danny doesn't even know how he manages to keep it together with Steve's ass squeezing him hard enough that briefly the possibility of losing his dick to the SEAL's buns-o-steel before he is too busy trying to manhandle a completely limp beanstalk off his cock and on to Steve's own two feet.  
For a minute Steve is up and swaying hands scrambling for purchase on the wall. Danny gives himself a moment to enjoy having the upper hand before he spins Steve around barely avoiding having the man slam into the wall face first, prodding and pushing at the still pliant man until his ass is at a convenient height for Danny to slam back in. 

It really is a beautiful sight; Steve's hole open and inflamed from using to little lube, twitching under Danny's gaze. He can't resist swatting at it once or twice leaving bright red palm prints on tanned skin entertaining a brief fantasy to keep going until Steve’s entire ass is tender and red while Steve is sobbing and moaning for more, but it isn't really the time, they shouldn't even be screwing as is. So Danny just grabs at the lovely tight cheeks, spreads them wide and buries himself to the hilt starting a punishing rhythm as once since he doesn't need to concern himself with Steve's pleasure at the moment. He leans right in to Steve, sinks his teeth right between sharp shoulder blades and holds on tight as he fucks into the plaint hole as Steve claws at the wall leaving actual scratches in the paint.  
Danny comes hard pumping Steve full of come and leaving deep welts on Steve's hips.  
He barely keeps from simply slumping over Steve, instead pulling out and staggering to the chair in the middle of the room to collapse onto it to enjoy a couple of seconds of afterglow.  
When he opens them again Steve is facing him again, still a mess and looking pretty dazed actually panting from exertion. 

Danny decides on the spot that he wants to see this look on Steve as often as possible.  
They'll have loads to talk about, oodles even, when they can think straight again.  
There is also the question of managing to get out of HQ without the others noticing and forcing Danny to turn criminal, kidnap Grace and immigrate to some place without an extradition treaty in embarrassment. Not that it would free him from Steve-shaped interference in his life, not that Danny wants to be free of it if he's really honest, but at least it would prevent him from having to hearing Kono giving helpful suggestions about places and positions best used to screw at work and Chin simply smirking at him.  
Across from him Steve grins like he knows that Danny is thinking about.  
Danny decides then and there that he needs to fuck Steve again as soon as possible, preferably long and hard enough that Steve won't even have the energy to grin any longer.  
Annoyed he works the completely ruined tie off, balls it up and tosses it at Steve's head.


End file.
